midnight_texasfandomcom-20200215-history
Midnight, Texas Wiki:Images
The Image policy is in place to remind the Residents of Midnight that images and gifs are welcomed to the wiki to add content and to make articles aesthetically pleasing. However, this does not come without bounds. Here at Midnight, we ask that all users take the time to thoroughly read through the below guidelines before uploading images, gifs and videos to Midnight, Texas. We diligently work to maintain a high standard of image quality and content herein. It is widely accepted among editors and, if not already, should become standard practice that all users should adhere to. In brief, please be sure to appropriately name, license and categorize each image to adhere to the below guidelines. 'Naming of Images' All images should be accurately named! This can encompass a wide range of depictions such as to explain the topic it's showing. Images that fall from this policy can and will be renamed or deleted. Properly named images helps us to quickly and easily identify images to add to articles, instead of hunting down for misnamed images for a specific page; this is considered a big part of the community and will be enforced. Therefore, to aid users, when uploading images directly from your computer into the editor, please double check that the image is properly saved under a identifiable name. Should the image be accidentally misnamed, do not upload a duplicate image, instead contact an Administrator for renaming. As a guide, we employ a simple naming practice for screencaps and promotional Images.'Naming convention was adapted from The Vampire Diaries Administrator, DelenaTheOneAndOnly, and expanded upon by Bennett Blood Mage18 For clarity in naming of screencaps we use MTX (shorthand for Midnight, Texas) followed by the season and episode number (101). Screencaps are used in bulk and after the episode number a series of numbers (-001) will follow with character, etc., names. For example: "MTX 101-001-Manfred.png" denotes that the image is from the pilot episode, it's the first screencap and Manfred is depicted therein. We use the - and ~ special characters to describe the image, without necessarily viewing the image, at a quick glance of the file name. Dashes (-) are used, followed by each character name (including minor), when the specified character are seen, clearly depicted, within the image (''Image One and Image Three). The Tilde, or squiggle (~), denotes the opposite (Image Two); they are too far in the background, blurry and out of focus, to accurately depict a clear image of the character, or a face is not seen within the image, such as if a character's back is turned away from focus. Locations and/or objects can also be added within the name to highlight the location or object if it's of main focus within the image (Image Four and Image Five); Obviously or frequently visited places or used objects do not have to be included repeatedly as it becomes unnecessary to "highlight" them within each and every image. Promotional images do not deviate greatly from this naming convention; the only exception being that instead of MTX 101/102/etc., the full episode name is used (Image Six). Behind the scenes (BTS) images, however are quite different as in they require the date of when the image was '''originally posted (if at all possible), followed by the the BTS acronym, and the all the actors and actresses, from left to to right, that are shown within the image. Additionally, the original source of the image, i.e. social media site like Instagram or Twitter should follow the name of the actor/actress that posted the image. BTS image names, however, can vary from one another to a degree, such as actors posting images about their character (Image Seven), writers and other production staff posting images of other actors on set (Image Eight), or actors posting images of themselves on set (Image Nine). The actors and actresses full name should be use; however, if many actors appear within the image and character limits are reached, then first names can be used. For uniformity, commas (,'') and the word ''and are used to separate out two or more actors within the same image. For .gif images, they are similar to screencaps for which they use the MTX acronym, the season and episode number and a short description of who and what's being done within the gif (Image Ten). For example: *'Image One:' MTX 101-001-Manfred.png *'Image Two:' MTX 101-002-Rachel~Manfred.png *'Image Three:' MTX 102-006-Joe-Olivia-Lemuel-Fiji-Rev. Sheehan.png *'Image Four:' MTX 102-103-Strong Angel Tattoo.png *'Image Five:' MTX 102-032~Fiji-Devil's Net.png *'Image Six:' Lemuel, Unchained 103-07-Olivia-Pia.jpg *'Image Seven:' 6-29-18 BTS Joe and Chuy Strong - Jason Lewis Twitter and Bernardo Saracino.jpg *'Image Eight:' 7-10-18 BTS François Arnaud and Nicole Snyder Instagram.jpg *'Image Nine:' 7-13-18 BTS Parisa Fitz-Henley Instagram.jpg *'Image Ten:' MTX 109 Fiji Uses Dark Magic to cast the Spell of Revelation.gif By default, file extension types that can be uploaded to this, and many other Wikis, are as follows: .png, .gif, .jpg, .jpeg, .ico, .pdf, .svg, .odt, .ods, .odp, .odg, .odc, .odf, .odi, .odm, .ogg, .ogv, and .oga. Preferably, .png extensions should be used for images, particularly screencaps, as there is no inherent loss of data from compression that retains image quality. .jpeg files are typically used for image sharing and, during which, data compression occurs using a discrete cosine transformation that throws away data in order to reduce file sizeRaid, A.M. et. al. Jpeg Image Compression Using Discrete Cosine Transform - A Survey, International Journal of Computer Science & Engineering Survey (IJCSES) Vol.5, No.2, April 2014 DOI : 10.5121/ijcses.2014.5204. Once saved as a .jpeg, data is forever lost and rewriting the file into a .png does nothing to mediate the loss. Screencaps Screencaps are the preferred image type for Midnight, Texas, given the inherent quality, though should not be more than 5 screencaps per any given scene. This applies to all pages. We also ask that each image be sized at no more than 250px. This can be done by adding |250px somewhere in the image brackets, i.e. . Secondly, if possible, the highest quality resolution image should be uploaded, such as 1080p/HD, so image visibility is clear. Should a better quality image become available, feel free to upload a newer version from the Upload a new version of this file link found on each image page. If not possible, please hold off on uploading the image until one becomes available. Please see the Categorization section for additional details concerning categorizing screencaps. Screencaps should not be watermarked with the NBC (US), Global (Canada), or Syfy (UK) logo(s) as they take away from the content being depicted. HD screencaps are typically uploaded a few days (~1-2) after the episode has aired in the US by Bennett Blood Mage18, though feel free to upload additional screencaps that are not represented. Promotional Images Promotional images of the show and its characters are released from NBC and their affiliates, therefore this is the preferred quality of images used on character articles. Season/episode premiere promotional images are also welcomed and used with discretion. Please note when adding/changing photos of actor/actress articles, use official photoshoots (instead of candid appearance, unless otherwise noted) of the actor and not the character they portray on Midnight, Texas and/or another TV series/movie. This also applies to the character pages as well (not to include an actor/actress out of character). Duplicate Images and Videos Please do not upload duplicate images and/or videos. File names should not be duplicated either though similar named files are permissible within reason; see above naming convention. FANDOM will usually acknowledge users when duplicate image and/or filename are already detected on the site. Therefore, the user should stop the upload process and use the image already uploaded. Duplicate images only provide clutter and makes it harder to effectively identify images and filenames that can otherwise be used as an advantage by users across pages. MTX Fan Images While fan images are allowed on Midnight, Texas, they are prohibited on articles in the main namespace; this includes articles, episodes, species etc. All fan images should be contained to comments, message walls, profiles, blogs, sandboxes or sub-pages. Fan images are classed as any image that has been altered from the original form it aired in either on box set and/or live TV. Please see the Categorization section for additional details concerning categorizing fan images. Gifs Similar to images, gifs should be a reflection of the show and only pertain to Midnight, Texas. Again naming will be enforced. While some gifs may be necessary within an article, we ask that gif usage is kept to a minimum (3-5). Gifs are not allowed in galleries, episodes, season pages, templates, etc. We ask this (or special cases the bare minimum) because an over abundance of Gifs slows the loading of the pages and presents a problem for users on metered connections. Special cases that are acceptable include power, characters and species articles, as such they can reflect the power/magical effect, a transformation, and/or an action concerning a significant relationship event (such as a first kiss, or significant other's death, etc.). Gifs can be freely used on user's own pages such as blogs, subpages, user-pages, comments, etc. We also ask that gifs not to be watermarked (with any logo or text) that takes away from the content being depicted. Videos Similar to images, when uploading a video to the wiki, it should be of HD quality, either 720/1080p, and the events there in should be clearly seen. Videos can be added from YouTube and the filename should, following the image policy, be named appropriately. Please refrain from using videos on any other articles except for episodes (i.e. season/episode promos, etc.), with few exceptions to power/species articles. With this said (being not a strict prohibition), before adding the video, an admin should be contacted for confirmation as an image or gif may better be suited for the situation. Like images, please also check for duplicate videos before adding them as well as feel free to replace videos with higher definition ones. Licensing, Copyright, and Categorization All images, gif, and videos that are uploaded to the wiki should be appropriately licensed and categorized. This is done by using the dropdown on the upload prompts, or by visiting the file page and adding the proper licensing template. Typically and used most frequently are the and licenses for sceencaps and behind the scenes images, respectively. Furthermore, each image should be categorized. This is done by clicking the Add Category link at the bottom of the image page, inside the category module. Another way to categorize images is when uploading. Entering a category into the summary box when uploading will add that category to the image, this also works when using the multiple uploader, however, all images will be given said categories, there is no way to choose which image gets the category. A full list of categories can be found here; should a category you feel is needed, that isn't present on this list, please contact an Administrator to determine whether a category should be created. Categories are meant to better group images and gifs according to the subject they are depicting. For example, images of Manfred Bernardo should be given the category Images of Manfred Bernardo, where as if it is a BTS (shorthand for behind the scenes) or actor image, BTS Images and/or Cast Images of François Arnaud is/are the more appropriate choice(s), etc. Images, gifs and videos that not that are properly licensed or categorized may (and likely will) be deleted. Episodic screencap, guest characters and cast, etc., categories will be created, as needed, with each new episode. Co-starring (or Minor) characters should be categorized with the all-encompassing Images of Minor Characters. Infobox Images If you would like to change an infobox image on a character's article, it is preferred that you post a link, not the actual image, in the comments section of the page, and get a consensus from users. Alternatively, you can contact an admin directly. In doing this, it helps prevent edit wars over images to represent a character. Character profile images should be a decent "portrait" (one depicting only the face/head and shoulders) of the character -- i.e. a cropped hq screencap. No other image alterations are permitted, as stated above. Deviations from the portrait can be decided upon by an Administrator(s) or Content Moderator(s), though a standard should be adhered to throughout the community. Species and other articles can vary as to include screencaps or gifs (again, deemed by admins), depicting what is contained within the article. Character portraits are updated every other episode or as needed typically by Bennett Blood Mage18. Fandom Images We prohibit media from other fandoms and thus those that to not relate to the Midnight, Texas universe will be deleted without warning; please do not upload them. This FANDOM is dedicated to the cast, crew, and story of Midnight, Texas. Despite the restrictions, users are free to talk about other fandoms wherever they wish — excluding the main namespace of course. Links to images, gifs and videos in the comments and/or discussions are thus allowed and preferred rather than directly uploading to the wiki; this is acceptable as long as they do not violate the aforementioned policies. Personal Images Personal photos are not allowed, with the only exception being your User Picture. With that said, images uploaded to the wiki of yourself, your family or friends will be deleted without question. This is for the safety of yourself and others and to maintain your privacy. However, anonymous Comic Con images of fans at panels or along side the cast and crew are acceptable. Please note that these images are posted online with the or license. However, if you find yourself depicted in one of the aforementioned images while at a convention or elese, please contact an Administrator to initiate a removal process. References Category:Policy